Stepping Stones
by Lady Coyne
Summary: This is a series of random drabbles revolving around all pairings, threesomes, and the foursome of Faberrittana itself.
1. Pezberry: Untouchable Hope

Santana peered down into the river, her feet dangling dangerously near the water's surface. Her breath caught in her throat at the approaching footsteps; bracing herself to appear calmer.

Rachel sank down beside Santana and let her hand drift closer and closer to the other girl's tanned hand until they were slightly touching.

"Hey." The word was hardly more than a breath; more than a ripple on the surface of the water. Santana craned her neck slightly to glance at the small brunette.

"Hey," She said back, just as softly. Rachel visibly swallowed and her lips began to tremble as though she were debating what to say.

"I'm sorry about the break up."

Santana sighed, adjusting her legs so that they weren't hanging completely off the edge of the wooden bridge. "It's okay. No, really, it is. My heart wasn't completely in it. Brittany understood that I had kind of..developed feelings along the way for someone else."

Rachel dared to turn her eyes onto the Latina for a second at that, just long enough to notice the pained expression on her face. Without even thinking about it, she reached for Santana's cold hands and covered them with her own.

"That someone else sure is lucky. Not everyone can say the almighty Santana Lopez has feelings for them."

Santana quirked her lips into a smile. "That sure is true." Twisting her body completely around, she faced Rachel and brushed back a strand of hair that had fallen past the shorter girl's ear.

"And I'm sure that someone else wouldn't hesitate once to ask you out on a date."

Santana's heart started beating a little faster as she caught onto the glint of mischief in Rachel's warm brown eyes.

"So, will you accept my offer to dinner tonight? Breadstix at 6?"


	2. Quitt: Nervous Excitement

Quinn bristled at the sound of a key turning in the door, her hand going still over the small box she had just hidden in Brittany's spaghetti.

"Hey, baby," The tall blonde swung open the door and bounded over to her, an eager smile on her face.

Quinn instantly removed her hand and faced Brittany with an equally excited smile. She had worried about this for far too long; it was obvious that this was the right decision.

"Quinnie? You fixed all of my favorite foods?" Brittany's long hair swished in the air around her as she marveled at all of Quinn's hard work. Quinn had to forcefully bite down on her lip and fold her hands together to make sure she wouldn't just grab the box and say to hell with it. She knew she had to wait for exactly the right moment, but with that innocent expression in Brittany's blue eyes, it was hard to do.

"Britt, I know today's a big day for you, getting offered that dancing scholarship. So of course I would want to make tonight special, as well." Leading Brittany by the arm, she placed her in one of the well-worn chairs surrounding the kitchen table which held all of her girlfriend's favorite dishes. She had thought the balloons and streamers were a tad too much, but the grateful grin on Brittany's face was well worth it.

Brittany leaned across the table to place a lingering kiss on Quinn's lips before digging into her spaghetti. The nervous feeling was back in Quinn's stomach as Brittany talked about the scholarship again and how she was going to prepare for it. The feeling grew stronger as Brittany's fork finally poked the edge of the box.

"Quinn, did you cook this spaghetti all the way?" Brittany dabbed at it with her fork and twirled strands of spaghetti into her spoon. The box was revealed and after shooting a cautious glance at Quinn, Brittany's lithe fingers pried it open.

Quinn grabbed hold of the ring and bent down on one knee, her blue eyes gazing into Brittany's with a renewed sense of confidence.

"Brittany, I've known you since we were nine years old. I remember sitting on the swing set, all alone, and you came up to me and simply asked me if I was okay. I wasn't then, but your love has brought me a long way and I can safely say that I am more than okay now. The answer has definitely changed and now the question has, too. Brittany Susan Pierce, will you marry me?"


	3. Faberry: Strewn Dreams

Rachel sat unmoving at the piano, her fingers poised on the keys as though she was about to play.

"Hey, Rach. Can I sit with you?"

Rachel turned around so suddenly that Quinn thought she was going to fall off the bench. The shorter girl narrowed her eyes and clenched her jaw.

"Depends on who's asking. Are you going to go all, for lack of a better word, bitch-mode on me? Or are you going to actually be nice?"

Quinn winced. She hadn't meant to snap at Rachel earlier; it was an accident. She had just received a full-blown rant from Coach Sylvester on exactly how much ambition she had been lacking during their latest Cheerios performance and the brunette had just happened to walk in on her afterward.

"About that..I'm really sorry, Rachel. I was angry at someone else and took the anger out on you, which I definitely shouldn't have done. Bad move on my part," Quinn took a seat next to Rachel on the bench.

Rachel looked down, then turned to face the blonde with watering eyes. "It's just- you don't know how much it hurts to finally have you at a point where you're nice to me, and then just go all the way back to Sophomore year. I mean, look at us. We're dating. Look at how far we've come since that first day when you threw a slushie at me, or should I say, Manhands."

Quinn sighed, placing her fingers ontop of Rachel's over the keys. "I would express to you how terribly sorry I am for all of that, but I don't have enough words for it. It hurts me everyday to think of how much I hurt you. I can't take any of it back no matter how much I want to but I promise that I will make it up to you. And you can be sure I will never snap at you again unless I have a reason."

"Jeez, that sure makes me feel better." Rachel ducked her head, biting her lip to hold in her chuckle.

"I'm-you know I never meant it like that!" Quinn burst out desperately, causing Rachel to lift her laughing eyes to the blonde.

"I know you didn't. I'm just teasing you." Rachel began to move their fingers together over the white and black keys, playing a song that Quinn had never heard before.

Quinn pressed a kiss to Rachel's ear and whispered, "You know I love you."

"That I do."


	4. Brittana: Uncomfortable Assumptions

"Britts, we needs to talk," Santana tugged Brittany by the hand to the bathroom. The Latina glared at the two Cheerios adding finishing touches to their makeup at the sink and they instantly departed.

"What's up, San?" Brittany eyed her girlfriend anxiously.

"You've been ditching me for Berry and Q far too much. You're my _girlfriend_, Brittany. This isn't supposed to happen," Santana crossed her arms defiantly across her chest, "Is something going on?"

Brittany shook her head, a few blonde ringlets falling on her cheek. "Why would something be going on? They're my best friends, San, nothing else."

Santana turned a disbelieving eye on the blonde. "Like we were just friends?"

Brittany couldn't help the fire that flashed into her eyes. "Why are you doubting me? Santana, I thought a relationship was supposed to be built on trust. If you can't handle that-"

Santana quickly leaned forward and kissed her. "I believe you; I'm sorry," She muttered against the blonde's lips.

Brittany smiled halfheartedly. "It's alright, San. Just don't do that kind of thing again. You're a green-eyed rooster when you think too much and get jealous."

Santana chuckled and leaned her forehead against the blonde's. "It's monster, Britts."


	5. Pieberry: Rampant Love

"Open your eyes."

Brittany's eyes flickered open and immediately darted down to her arm. She fingered the intertwined strands of silver looped around her wrist bearing the saying, "Love waits for one thing; the right moment".

"It's beautiful," She whispered softly, tilting the bracelet into the light of her bedside table lamp as she followed its design with her fingertip.

"I'm so glad you like it," Rachel smiled up at the tall blonde and grabbed her other hand to plant a small kiss on her palm. "I thought it represented our relationship fairly well."

"It sure is," Brittany let the bracelet fall gently from her grip to cling to her wrist once more. "Have I ever told you I love you?" She held onto Rachel's shoulders and pushed her carefully down onto the bed, smiling down at the tiny brunette.

"Many times," Rachel omitted a small sound in the back of her throat as Brittany suddenly swooped down and began nibbling on her neck, "But that doesn't mean I'm tired of hearing it."

"Good, because you're stuck with me." At these words, Rachel grabbed hold of the back of Brittany's head and slowly guided the blonde's soft lips to mesh with her own.

"I love you," She breathed out and rested her forehead against Brittany's.

"I love you, too, squirt." Brittany winked and kissed her tenderly before allowing her lips to trail down the well-known path they had gone many times before.


	6. Quinntana: Rush of Danger

Santana turned the corner and raced down the alleyway, her feet pounding the ground as she took long, practiced breaths. She chanced a quick glance over her shoulder, catching sight of the police officers barely still on her trail. Thinking quickly, she slung her arm around the brick wall at the end of the alley and hoisted herself up, darting on top until she reached the woods, where she saw the waiting car. The wind blew her black hair into her eyes as she grabbed for the door handle.

"Lost them," She buckled her seat belt and kept her gaze fixed firmly on the rear view mirror as Quinn started to pull them out from the undergrowth of the forest and back onto the trail.

"I managed to get it all in the trunk before you took off," Quinn tapped her red-polished fingernails against the wheel, watching the trail quickly turn into an old dirt road, "That was quite a heist we just pulled off, you know."

Santana's hand came up to run frustrated fingers through her hair, "It _was _until I got chased down the alley by the cops. When I disabled all of the security cameras, there was one that kept flickering. I should have made sure it was completely off but I just took that chance and went in for the loot. That must have been how they knew I was there."

Quinn placed a hand gently ontop of Santana's. "Don't beat yourself up about it. We still got away with it and now we've provided the media with another story. Latest Lopez Heist: Robbing World's Largest Bank. I can see it already."

Santana playfully rolled her eyes. "That may be," her voice turned serious, "but I can't afford any more slip ups."

Quinn took her eyes off the road for a second to quirk her eyebrow at the Latina beside her. "You call that a slip up? That was just giving them the slip and making yourself appear even cooler than you already were."

Santana chuckled. "Okay, I'll give you that one. Now, however, we need to plan what we're going to do with the gazillion pounds of money stuffed in the back of the car."

Quinn groaned. "San, honey, brainstorming can come later. Now we need to go out and get drunk together at some shady lesbian club to celebrate."

"Deal."

"Thank God."


	7. Pezberry: Arms of Time

"San, you do realize some flirting is required?" Quinn elbowed the Latina who was currently staring down at her drink, "Go talk to someone!"

Santana lifted her head and glanced around the painfully dark room. Unless Santana was seeking a woman with thirty tattoos and piercings all over her body, there were very few attractive women in the bar.

"Look, Q, I don't think-"

"Think what? That you're still not over Brittany? Because I have tried with everything in me to help you get over her. Everything. It's been three years, Santana."

"I know that. That's not what I meant. It's just-" Interrupted by a shot suddenly poured down her throat, Santana swallowed audibly.

"We're not drunk enough. It's time to fix that." Quinn ordered more shots and sent Santana a sleazy grin. "Maybe even get knocked up tonight."

The Latina snorted and gulped the shots down, grimacing at the taste. "Whatever, Q. Even you can see no one here is worth tapping this."

Quinn grinned and pulled Santana onto the dance floor, glancing sharply around. Before Santana could even realize what was happening, she was pushed into someone else's arms.

"Uhh, sorry." Santana straightened and looked into a pair of warm, brown eyes. The tiny brunette released her inadvertent hold on Santana's arms and smiled.

"It's okay." Extending an arm, she watched as Santana shook it.

"I'm Rachel."

"Santana."


	8. Pieberry: Loving Night

As they lay in the still darkness surrounding them, Brittany wrapped her lean, strong arms around the smaller girl and pulled her flush against her body.

"Rach? You still awake?" She asked softly, her voice barely above a murmur.

A millisecond passed before Rachel turned in her arms to lay her head on the blonde's chest. She nuzzled her nose onto Brittany's neck in response.

"I just wanted to say that I'm really glad to have you in my life," Brittany uttered, stroking long fingers through Rachel's dark, tangled hair.

Rachel leaned forward and pressed their lips together once more. "You and me both, Britt. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." She entwined their fingers into a handhold and gently squeezed.

Brittany listened to Rachel's gentle breathing as it slowly got deeper, matching her breaths. It wasn't long before she fell asleep. This was her favorite part of the day; curling up to her girl in the dark and letting sleep tug their eyelids shut.


	9. Berrittana: Stubborn Heart

Santana put her hands behind her head and leaned into the headboard of Brittany's bed.

"What makes you so sure I like Berry, of all people?" She asked, eying Brittany as she pranced around the room.

"You act so mean to her to cover up your feelings. You sometimes murmur her name in your sleep. You blushed when she took your hand in that last dance number. You-"

Santana quickly cut her off. "Okay, okay. Fine. I like Berry. You happy?"

Brittany squealed and pecked Santana on the lips. "So you'll be okay with all three of us dating?"

Santana sat up straighter and waved her arm between the two of them. "Only if she can handle _this_."

Brittany smiled and immediately went over to her closet, opening it to reveal the tiny brunette sitting in the corner.

"Berry? What the fuck are you doing here?" Santana got off the bed and dodged Brittany's smirk as Rachel walked over to her.

"I came over via Brittany's request and she instructed me to hide in her closet. I had no reason not to, thus leading me to acquiesce her of that request. So, what's this about you saying my name when you're asleep?"


	10. Quitt: Life Breathed In

Brittany walked toward the lone figure standing behind the bleachers. When Quinn saw her coming, she promptly turned her back.

Brittany hooked her arm through Quinn's and turned her around, taking in once more the pink hair, nose ring, cigarette, and disgruntled expression.

As usual, Brittany hit the nail on the head. "Quinn, you don't have to be like this. You know I can help you out if you're feeling insecure."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Help me out, how exactly, Brittany? Help me out like Puck having sex with me when I was feeling fat? Help me out like getting rid of my baby because I can't take care of her? How, Brittany? How could you possibly help me?"

Brittany grabbed Quinn's face with the palms of her hands and kissed her with all of the pent-up emotion she was holding inside.

"Loving you."


	11. Brittana: A Fine Line

"It hurts," Brittany mumbled brokenly, looking down at the paper cut on her finger.

Santana took Brittany's hand and placed a gentle kiss onto the cut, causing Brittany to give her a soft smile.

"You always do that," Brittany whispered, "It's so sweet."

Santana shrugged and rolled back her shoulders. She didn't like to think of herself as "sweet", but if that's what Brittany wanted to call her, she didn't mind.

Brittany looked at her with wide blue eyes. "You always have this soft, sweet side around me. How come you never let it show to anyone else?"

Santana knelt beside her and took both of her hands into hers. "Sometimes, Britt, the world isn't what you make it out to be. There's a fine line between good and evil, and I like to think I'm crossing the border. That's where my home is; between the two."

Brittany shook her head. "No, San. Your home's with me. Whether you're mushy or fierce, I can handle all of your sides."

Santana cocked her head to the right. "I guess that's why we're so good together."


	12. Fabrittana: Strange Attraction

Brittany and Santana sat on the bench in the Cheerios locker room, their legs swinging back and forth.

"You really want to date us?" Santana asked, amusement highlighting her every word.

Quinn blushed. "Yeah."

"And what made this sudden change in attitude?" Santana pressed on, her hand running lightly down Brittany's pale arm.

"Well, I always kinda had this..this strange attraction to you two. I denied it to myself but recently its been harder to resist."

"Oh, you mean because Sannie and I have been making out in public?" Brittany cut in, causing Quinn's blush to get deeper.

"I guess." She said, biting her lip.

Santana released Brittany's arm and stood up. Striding over to Quinn, she raised the blonde's chin until she could see hazel eyes.

"Hey, there's no need to be scared. Britts and I knew already; You need to be more careful with your leering. We're just surprised that you actually admitted it to yourself and to us."

Brittany breezed by Santana and took both of their hands. "But now we can all have sweet lady kisses, right, Quinnie?"

Quinn couldn't help but nod her head as Santana's lips swiftly met hers.


	13. Faberry: One Drawback

Quinn found herself waiting outside of Rachel's dressing room for her first Broadway show. After landing many off-Broadway roles, the brunette had finally gotten one directly in the spotlight and Quinn couldn't be any more proud.

She rapped lightly on the door, almost falling forward when the door suddenly swung open.

"Quinn." Rachel's silver dress trailed down to her waist, causing her legs to almost spill out beneath her. Her hair was curled and her eyes were enhanced dramatically by stage makeup.

"Rachel." The blonde stepped into the dressing room, handing Rachel a bouquet of pink roses.

"You remembered," Rachel inhaled their scent with a smile on her face.

"Of course I did," Quinn said, grabbing Rachel's hand, "How could I forget?" She started to lean in but Rachel pushed her away.

"No kissing when I have stage makeup on," Rachel chuckled at Quinn's sheepish expression.

"That'll come after the show."

"It better."


	14. Faberrittany: Chances and Glances

Brittany tapped her fingers nervously on the table.

"Quinn, what if she doesn't come?" She asked for the twentieth time.

"Britt, she'll be here. It's barely past six o'clock. Just give her a few more minutes." Quinn poked the tip of Brittany's nose playfully and shot her a comforting smile.

"Hey, guys. Sorry that I'm late." Rachel strode into view, causing Brittany to eagerly rise from one side of the booth and allow Rachel to slide in past her. As Brittany sat back down, Rachel set her coat and purse down and faced Quinn's teasing grin.

"Only you would find two minutes past six to be 'late'," Quinn chuckled.

Rachel unwrapped her utensils from her napkin and folded it neatly on her lap, reaching for her menu. "Quinn, your opinion does not differ from mine. I only said that to be polite; I was trying to be fashionably late," She joked.

Quinn bit the edge of her thumb in an attempt to hide her endeared smile, "Well, Rach, I think I should have known that was what you were doing."

Brittany smiled at the two's bantering. She still found it hard to believe that Rachel was even considering a relationship with both her and Quinn, so it was nice to see Quinn and Rachel acting so comfortable with one another. She only hoped that Rachel would continue to give the blondes the chance to woo her.


	15. Pezberry: Broken Silence

Santana stared down at her scuffed pair of heels, her eyes flickering uncertainly. She glanced back up at the bright red door and sighed as she grudgingly lifted her finger to the doorbell and pushed.

There was the sound of soft footsteps padding down a stairwell, and before Santana could even take the time to reflect on that, the door flew open.

Rachel stood in the doorway, her eyes shining and her hair hanging in strands from a messy bun. To Santana's surprise, she didn't say a word and ushered the Latina into her house, shutting the door behind them with an air of disinterest. Biting her lip, Rachel simply turned and walked back up the staircase. Santana stood still for a few seconds, then her heels began clunking up the stairs after her.

"I- How are you?" Santana finally broke the silence as she took a careful seat on Rachel's comfortable bed. The brunette sat next to her, unmoving. Santana stared at her for a painful moment and then looked down at her lap, noticing that the dress she was wearing was steadily gathering wrinkles in its folds.

"Okay; I'm feeling better every moment," Rachel swung her left leg onto the bed, turning slightly to face Santana, "So what are you doing here?"

The taller girl sighed and reached down to adjust the hem of her dress. "I don't know..exactly."

Instead of pressing her for a better answer, Rachel quirked her lips into a half-smile. "Well then, I guess we're on the same page. I should probably be more concerned when you knock on my door out of the blue, but I have more pressing issues to worry about. I was actually about to complete my nightly regimen and go to bed. Considering that you're already on it, I'm inclined to get you a pair of pajamas, as well. Is that alright with you?"

Santana settled for the pair with no gold stars on them and sat back on Rachel's bed. She was too tired to dwell on why she was there and decided to just go with the flow. Turning to face the far wall, she shifted in the wide bed and heard the bathroom faucet finally turn off. Rachel crept quietly into the bed, her legs slightly jostling Santana's and inadvertently causing the other girl to shiver. Santana's nose filled with that unmistakable Rachel Berry smell; the one she could never quite place. She closed her eyes to the surrounding darkness and almost missed the tiny whisper that floated dangerously near her ear.

"Goodnight, Santana."


	16. Fapezberry: Warm Hands

Quinn sat with her eyes closed, breathing in shallow breaths as Santana curled her fingers into her hair. The fingers stopped moving for a second and she opened her eyes to see Rachel moving toward them. The mattress on the bed bounced slightly as Rachel joined them and Quinn smiled shakily up at her.

"Mi estrella," Santana whispered to the brunette, softly twisting Quinn's hair into a small ponytail, "I think Quinn will be okay."

Rachel smiled, her eyes lighting up. "She will, won't she?"

Quinn shut her eyes again, fixating on both Santana's fingers moving in her hair and Rachel's warm hand taking hold of hers. She didn't really mind that they were talking about her as though she wasn't there; it actually made her feel grounded. She knew that she had them both there with her and that they cared, which was all she needed.

"I love you, Quinn," Rachel's quiet voice whispered across the shell of her ear, and then she felt lips briefly on her forehead.

She looked up to see Santana taking hold of Rachel's hand and squeezing tightly, anchoring all three of them to each other. And she knew she wouldn't have it any other way.


	17. Pieberry: Sweet Innocence

Rachel didn't know how long it was until a shadow fell over her and a tap on her shoulder brought her attention to Brittany, who was hovering over her anxiously. Water dripped from her bikini and her hair onto the sand as she stared at Rachel with concerned blue eyes.

"You look sad," The blonde stated simply, plopping down beside Rachel.

"I-I just have a headache; that's all. I appreciate your concern though," Rachel mumbled to her book.

Brittany smoothed one of Rachel's bangs and gently lifted her chin up. "You're lying," She whispered.

"It's just that- Finn and I are drifting apart and it's right before college..This is when we're supposed to be growing closer, you know? I mean, I need to know who I can rely on now." Rachel watched Brittany's eyes flicker for a second as she wiped away a stray tear that was slipping down Rachel's cheek.

"I'm here for you." Rachel looked at the tall blonde's extended arms and buried her head into the crook of Brittany's neck, inhaling the coconut shampoo and the smell of saltwater. She knew that by hugging Brittany she would be getting her swimsuit wet, but for once she didn't really care. Brittany wrapped her arms around Rachel and tugged her close, ignoring the giggles and shouts that floated up to them from the ocean.

Rachel pulled back after a few minutes and Brittany was surprised at how disappointed she felt at the loss of contact.

"Well," the blonde cut through the tension, "Shall we join them?"

Rachel began shaking her head but then started shrieking indignantly when Brittany scooped her up as if she weighed no more than a feather and began running with her to the shoreline. She closed her eyes and pinched her nose as she got tossed in, squealing. Brittany followed suit, laughing and starting up a splash fest between them.


	18. Quinntana: Trying Times

Quinn nudged her fork against the slice of roast beef lying on her plate, her appetite somewhat diminished. The room was unbearably still as Santana's parents tried to come to terms with what their daughter had just announced.

"You're- what?" Her father boomed, his steady gaze causing Santana to shrink back into her chair.

"I'm dating Quinn," She murmured, almost sheepishly. Her mother hardened her eyes and shot Santana a look of disgust.

"How can you even say such a thing, hija? That isn't funny." Santana sat up straighter, her eyes slowly filling with unshed tears.

"It's not a joke, Mamá," Santana's voice wavered near the end of her sentence and she furrowed her eyebrows nervously.

There was another shocked silence until Mr. Lopez spoke up. "Get out of here. No daughter of mine would disgrace her family this way."

Santana's lip trembled. "But-"

"Go!" He shouted harshly, refusing to meet her eyes.

Quinn reached for Santana's shaky hand and led her outside, holding onto her girlfriend with a fierce look in her eyes. Santana refused to let Quinn pity her and resisted the comfort of her girlfriend's arms until the blonde finally clung to her and refused to let go.

After a few minutes, Santana finally broke down and let Quinn kiss her tears away; both of them knowing that the Latina may put on a brave demeanor but she definitely needed to be held.

"I love you, Quinn," Santana whispered, breaking the silence.

"I love you more," Quinn lifted her lips into a gentle smile, tightening her grip.


	19. Faberrittana: Happy Days

"Hey, Rachie," Brittany clambered over to Rachel on the park bench and gave her a kiss.

"Hey, Britt-Britt. Where are the others?" Rachel tilted her head to the right, searching for what should be their approaching girlfriends.

"They're already at the duck pond. San got the bread and she promised me she'd wait to feed them until we get there." The tall blonde enthusiastically took hold of Rachel's hand and began to drag her toward the duck pond; the people passing by them shooting the two odd looks at how fast they were running.

Rachel tried to stifle her giggles as she spotted Santana having a tug-of-war with the packet of bread and a large duck. The duck squawked and flapped its wings as Quinn joined Santana in pulling the bread away.

"Sannie, I thought you said you'd wait for us!" Brittany pouted and easily snatched the bread away from the duck, starting to unwrap the package. Without even waiting for Santana to retort, she threw a large piece of bread out to the little ducklings gathering near the water's edge.

Rachel walked over to Quinn and the two of them sat down on the picnic blanket Santana had set out.

"I think this is the one place that helps you to understand Brittany better," Quinn murmured.

"I know what you mean. Every time we go here, she manages to show every side of her at once." Rachel chuckled as Santana chased Brittany around the pond; ducks following the piece of bread in Brittany's outstretched hand.

"I would be surprised that S allows her to take us here every Saturday, but B's got her wrapped around her little finger." Quinn leaned her head on the brunette's shoulder with a smile.

"Then again, Britt's got all of us following her every whim. But I think we all are whipped when it comes to each other, especially you." Rachel smirked, causing Quinn to raise her head.

"Oh, you think so, do you?" Her eyes glinted green, "Well, let's just see how you feel when I cut you off for a week."

"A week? That's fine; I still have San and Brittany."

"So do I, but you know I can be pretty persuasive when I want to be. I could have you cut off for a month by all four of us. Let's ask San what she thinks, shall we?" Quinn started to frantically wave her arm toward their girlfriend.

Rachel's eyes widened. "No, I'm just kidding! You're not whipped."

Quinn snickered, pushing Rachel ontop of her on the picnic blanket. "But you sure are."

Rachel scoffed but gave in to the soft lips that pressed against hers. Quinn pulled back with a smirk and whispered, "Whipped."

"Shut up."

"Language, Miss Berry."


	20. Quitt: Morning Cuddle

Quinn sat silently on Brittany's bed, her hand moving slowly through blonde curls. Brittany's eyes napped open to the feeling and softened at the sight of the girl at her bedside, an arm reaching out to tug Quinn's face down to hers for a gentle kiss.

"I love you; I hope you know that." Quinn whispered, her eyes intently studying the taller blonde's.

"I do." Brittany smiled and yanked Quinn down onto the bed with her, cuddling into her side. The shorter girl smiled at that and giggled as Brittany nuzzled her cheek.

"And I love you, too."


	21. Brittana: Dangerous Expectations

Santana protectively threw her arm around Brittany, effectively obscuring her view of the two men heading toward them.

"Santana, I see you brought a friend!"

The Latina quickened her pace, dragging Brittany along beside her. She glanced back at the two who were hot on their trail and broke out in a run.

"San, what's going on?" The blonde asked innocently, her lip trembling as she saw the men exchange a smirk, almost caught up to them.

"Nothing, B. Just getting you into safety." Santana pulled the taller girl behind a small circle of trees spread out in front of them, listening to the sound of the approaching footsteps slowly stop.

"Lopez! We're not gonna wait all day!" A harsh voice rang through the clearing.

Brittany fastened her concerned gaze onto her girlfriend. "San?"

"Brittany, just-" Santana swallowed the lump in her throat, "Know that I love you, okay? No matter what."

She raised her head for a second to look out at the two men, her hands clenching at her side. Turning and giving Brittany a searing kiss, she quickly ran out into the open.

Brittany looked out with widened eyes as the distinctive sound of a gunshot rang out.


	22. Quinntana: Supporting Chaos

"Santana? I know you're in here." Quinn pushed the door to the Cheerios' locker room open, hazel eyes immediately darting around the room for any sign of the Latina.

"Just go away, Q," the girl in question sniffled, drawing Quinn's attention to the back of the room. The blonde stepped around a bench and sat by Santana's side, firmly placing an arm around her friend. Santana licked her lips and stared blankly ahead, trying to hold in her tears.

"It's okay, you know," Quinn muttered after a while, awkwardly swinging her feet back and forth, "You're not showing any weakness or whatever you want to call it. It's okay to cry." She placed a hand on the small of the Latina's back, watching the red-rimmed eyes of the forlorn girl close and wiped away the tear trickling down her cheek.

"I know, it's just that it's-" Santana's voice broke and she widened her eye to wipe away another tear, "it's- so hard and no one understands..Everyone out there, Quinn. They think I'm some huge lesbian slut and it's so hard to hear them say all that shit about me and pretend I don't care. And just saying all of this to you is making me kinda uncomfortable." Santana started to turn away but Quinn grabbed her by the shoulders and held her there.

"I've been in your shoes before, Santana. HBIC, remember? I really do understand. All of the talks, the looks- And if it's that hard to ignore all of their stupid jibes and insults for showing who you are, then that's just their problem."

Santana straightened and walked over to the door, dropping her bag on the bench by her locker. "Quinn, I get the feeling you don't really know what to say and are just throwing words out."

The blonde was about to retort when she saw the glimmer of mischief lodged in Santana's brown eyes.

"I know you're trying to be supportive or whatever, Q. We don't do emotional talks very well so thanks for trying. I just needed to get that out there." She picked her way back over to Quinn and placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth, sniffling as she pulled back.

"Thanks for being here."


End file.
